Ez is csak egy karácsony
by Mandli-Veronilla
Summary: 25 apró történet, karácsonyig minden napra egy. Az interneten találtam egy 25 ötletet adó oldalt karácsonyi ficeknek. Gondoltam kipróbálom. Minden fejezet alján található, hogy miről írtam.
1. Magányos karácsony, vagy mégsem?

Néha tényleg megkérdőjelezem az életem. Randim lesz! Értitek? A Nagyszerű Önmagamnak! Ráadásul azzal az aranyos kanadaival. Meg a fura medvéjével. Igazából nem is igazán randevú, mert csak vacsorázni megyünk, de kezdjük az elején.

\--

Ezt nem hiszem el! A drágalátós öcsém szerzett magának programot az olasszal. Nem mintha bajom lenne Felivel, mert nincs, az a srác szinte egy angyal. Aranyból van a szíve, ezért is sikerült belopnia magát Ludwig szívébe. Szegény úgy belehabarodott Felicianóba, néhanapján azt sem tudja hol áll a feje. És tőle ez igen szokatlan, mert általában mindent rendszerez, állandóan a konyhát suvickolja, vagy néhanapján az egész lakást! Ezért is tudta rávenni Ludwigot, hogy az ünnepekre menjenek el Velencébe. Az öcsém beleegyezett, a tanítás utolsó napján pattannak egy repülőre, és irány nekik Olaszország. Szerencsétlen Gilbertet meg hagyják itt. Nagyszerű, kereshetek más programot az ünnepekre. Lássuk csak, Eliza Magyarországra megy Roddyval, tehát ők kilőve. Nem szeretek gyertyatartó lenni. Antonio Lovinóval utazik Spanyolországba, pedig az olasz minden második szava káromkodás. Ja, igen, ráadásul testvére Felinek, vagyis egész végig azt hallgathatja majd Toni, hogy 'Hogy képes az öcsém azzal a krumplifejűvel lenni!'. Boldog karácsonyt nekik. Francis Arthurral lép le, Alfred azzal a fura japánnal, Ivan a frászt hozza rám, Matthias meg Lukassal és a rokonaival lesz. Hurrá, nem maradt senki...

\--

Miután az öcsémék sikeresen leléptek, és megnyugtattam, hogy igen, vigyázok magamra, és nem, nem baj, hogy elmennek, egyedül maradtam a kollégiumban. Aki szeretett volna az ünnepekre bennmaradni, vagy nem volt programja, mint Nagyságomnak, az bennmaradhatott. Legalább az egész kollégium az enyém, meg a különc litváné. Nem hiszem, hogy sok vizet zavarna. Alig egy óra múlva, háromkor mégis lépteket hallottam. Gondoltam kinézet, hátha a litván az, akinek fogalmam sincs mi a neve, és ha már erre halad, akkor boldog karácsonyt kívánok neki. De nem, Alfred volt az. Kissé csodálkoztam is, hogyhogy itt van, és nem az egyik japánba tartó gépen. De ahogy közelebb ért, láttam, hogy ő az Alfredra kísértetiesen hasonlító Matthew az. Azt hittem, már hazament.

-Szia Gilbert!

-Heló Matthew!-Éreztem, hogy egy kis szín költözik az arcomba, már egy ideje tetszett nekem a kanadai.-Mit keresel itt? Azt hittem, otthon vagy.

-Itt hagytam pár könyvet, csak azokért jöttem. És te Gil? Nem a testvéreddel töltöd az ünnepeket, mint az elmúlt években?

-Lud elment Felicianóval Velencébe.

-Ó! Nos, hát, öhm, mi lenne, ha meghívnálak egy vacsorára? Az ünnepekre nem tudlak, mert le kellett adni, hogy ki szeretne itt maradni, és remélem nem probléma, tényleg nem kell jönnöd, ha nem akarsz...

Egy vacsora? Matthewval? Ki nem hagynám!

-Szívesen beleegyezek.

-Mármint, biztos elfoglaltad magad, nem akarok zavarni, várj, mi?

-Örömmel elfogadnám.

Jaj, olyan kis aranyos. Egy halovány pír díszítette az arcát.

-Tényleg?

-Persze. Mikor lenne aktuális?

-Nos, a ma este probléma?

-Nem Mattie. Köszönöm a meghívást!

\--

-Hogyhogy egyedül vagy?

-Alfred Kikuval ünnepel, Ivan Yaoval, Carlos meg a családjával. Francis Arthurral ünnepel Európában. Nekem csak Kuma maradt.

A vacsora nyugodtan telt el. Matthew arcán még mindig ott díszelgett egy kis pír, valószínűleg az enyém is.

-Köszönöm a vacsorát Mattie! Mennem kell. Mindjárt lámpaoltás.

-Ó, persze persze. Kikísérlek.

Az ajtónál voltunk, amikor Matt felnézett. És paradicsomvörösre pirult. Felnéztem én is. Nekem se lehetett világosabb arcom

-Ez eddig is itt volt?

-Nem, biztos Kuma tette oda. Már karácsonyi lázban ég, egész nap csak díszítene. Mindegy, nem szükséges, hiszen..!

És ennyit a barátságunkból... Megcsókoltam. Mikor elváltunk, mindketten pirosak voltunk. Most vagy soha, gondoltam.

-Matthew, szeretlek. Már egy ideje.

-Én is szeretlek Gil.

Elmosolyodtam, és mégegyszer megcsókoltam őt.

\--

 **\--**

 **Két személy, akik romantikusan érdekeltek egymásban. Megegyeznek, hogy együtt töltenek egy karácsonyi vacsorát, barátokként, mert családi ünneplés nem fog megtörténni, és az összes barátjuk elfoglalt**.

Gakuen Hetalia AU


	2. Nem túl kellemes ünnepek

Kivel is tölthetné az ünnepeket? A nővérével a kapcsolata igencsak megromlott mostanában, a húga ijesztő, a balti hármas fél tőle, Yao úgyszintén, a volt Keleti Blokk tagjai utálják, a világgal egyetemben. Nem volt kivel töltse az ünnepeket a Szovjetunió szétesése után. Vagy féltek tőle, vagy utálták, neki már mindegy volt. Csak azt akarta, legyen vége az ünnepeknek. Kezdett sok lenni neki a magány. Most őszintén, miért féltek tőle? Hisz ő semmi rosszat nem akart. De sosem fogja tudni megérteni őket. Már egy ideje nem is akarja. A világtalálkozókon is mindenki elkerüli. De miért? Azért mert magas? Vagy mert mindig mosolyog? Nem értette, attól, ha valaki mindig mosolyog, miért lesz ijesztő? Hisz Feliciano is mindig ezt teszi nem? Már csak egy fájdalmas tekintet jutott az ablakon kívül szállingozó hónak, aztán egy magánnyal teli álomra hajtotta fejét, remélve, azért legalább egy napraforgót fog találni a végtelen, havas álommezőkön.

\--

 **\--**

 **Valaki, akinek nincs senkije, akivel a karácsonyt tölthetné**


	3. Törött karácsony

Ezt nem így tervezte. De tényleg! Mivel későn állt neki ajándékot keresni, semmilyen ötlete sem volt. Most meg az egész nappali romokban állt. Na jó, ez egy kicsit túlzás volt, de nem állt messze az igazságtól. A fa feldöntve, a karácsonyi díszek szanaszét hevertek, és az apró tűlevelek tömkelege borított mindent. Ráadásul szenteste van. Hogy fogja ezt helyrehozni? Ne, most komolyan kopognak az ajtón?

\--

-A francba!-Kiáltott fel Romano, ahogy tekintete a naptárra tévedt.-Máris huszonharmadika van!?

Nos, a naptár nem tévedett. Tényleg huszonharmadika volt. És még semmi ötlete sem volt, hogy mit adhatna Antoniónak, pedig holnapra kellene. Szerencséje volt, hogy a spanyolnak be kellett mennie a főnökéhez, aki viszont az ország másik felében lakott. Országnak lenni nem könnyű, rengeteget kell utazni miatta. Ráadásul Antonio mondta, hogy szentestére vissza is ér. Igaz, hogy délutánra, de legalább így lesz egy teljes napja kitalálni, hogy mit szerezzen neki. Lássuk csak, a paradicsom ilyenkor megfagy, a boltok zárva vannak, tehát azt sem teheti meg, hogy leugrik valami apróságért. De ahogy körbepillantott a szobán, látta, hogy még neki se álltak díszíteni. És ekkor eszébe jutott! Mire Toni hazaér, úgyis hullafáradt lesz, akkor nem fognak díszíteni, utána meg már minek, hisz majd szedhetik le, nem sokkal azután, hogy felrakták. Tehát ő fog díszíteni! Gyerekjáték lesz!

\--

Mégsem lesz gyerekjáték. A boákat sikeresen fel tudta rakni a polcok szélére, meg egypár díszt is mellé. De amint leért a pincébe a fáért, amit az öccse kedvéért a két krumplifejű hozott, mindjárt tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű felvinni.

-A fene ott egyen meg te átkozott zöld pokolfajzat, mi a francért kell neked ilyen nehéznek lenned te tüskés...-és így folytatta Lovino, mígnem felért egy örökkévalóság múlva.

Sikeresen bevonszolta a nappaliba, felállította, majd megkereste a díszeket. Mire megkérték, be is sötétedett, szóval úgy gondolta, majd holnap délelőtt befejezi.

\--

Miután a fa alját sikeresen fel tudta díszíteni, kénytelen volt keríteni egy létrát. Nem volt épp egy stabil darab, de úgy gondolta megteszi, hisz sietnie kell, mert Toni mindjárt hazaér. Épp a csúcsdíszt tette volna már fel, mikor kopogtak. Ijedtében összerezzent, a létra kicsúszott alóla, majd véletlenül belekapaszkodott a fába, mikor megpróbált megkapaszkodni. Ahogy elesett, a fa egyből rázuhant. Gyorsan kimászott alóla, csalódottan megállapítva, hogy az egész tönkrement. Most már kissé türelmetlenebb volt a kopogás, mire felkiáltott:

-Nem érsz rá basszus? Dolgom van!

De válaszra nem számított, főleg nem arra, aki az ajtó túloldalán állt:

-Romano, minden rendben van?

Megfagyott ereiben a vér. Sietve ránézett az órára. 13:42. Ezek szerint tovább tartott felvonszolni a fát, mint gondolta. Kinyitotta az ajtót. Toni állt ott, mosolyogva, kezében egy dobozzal.

-Feliz Navidad Lovi!

Romano nekiállt zokogni. Antonio nem értette, mi rosszat mondott.

-Roma, mi a baj? Történt valami, amíg nem voltam itt?

-É-én, csa-ak jót aka-art-tam. Nem tudtam mit a-adhatné-ék neked-d szóval a-azt hittem, ha feldí-díszíte-em a fát, ak-kor majd a-az jó le-esz, de nem, mert mind-den tönkre-ement!

Romano egy értelmes mondatot sem tudott kinyögni, olyan szinten sírt. Antonio belépett a házba, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd átölelte a síró olaszt.

-Shh, Romano, ne sírj, nincs semmi baj-a válla fölött áttekintett a nappaliba, ahol úgy nézett ki minden, mintha egy kisebb forgószél söpört volna végig.

-Ne aggódj Lovi, rendbe hozzuk.

Egyre nehezebbnek tűnt a karjai közt Romano, ezért lenézett, és meglepődve látta, hogy elaludt. Felemelte, elvitte az ágyához, majd szépen betakarta.

-Köszönöm Lovi!-Majd megpuszilta a homlokát, és ment összetakarítani a karácsonyfa romjait.

\--

 **Valaki egy nehéz küldetésre vállalkozik, hogy találjon, vagy készítsen egy bizonyos ajándékot valaki másnak**

(Valószínűleg) OOC Romano


End file.
